


Atsukage Week 2020

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKage Week 2020, Drabbles, Fluff, Forward Kageyama, Jealousy, M/M, Petty Atsumu, Possessive Behavior, family au, flirty kageyama, jerking off, proposal, updates as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drabbles based on the Atsukage week prompts from twitter!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 372
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rival

Miya Atsumu is anything but shy. In opposition to his withdrawn twin brother, Atsumu loves the spotlight. He likes to be noticed, interviewed, adored. Even when he’s quieting them down, Atsumu revels in the knowledge that he has a fanbase. And yet, there are always a chosen few who like to take things too far. 

Atsumu isn’t the type to be outright standoffish toward the girls who fawn over him, but he also doesn’t go out of his way to encourage them either, especially if they’re being an annoyance. Of course some people would kill to be in Atsumu’s shoes, with adorable girls following him everywhere and screaming their support for him at his games, but Atsumu can’t help it that everyone isn’t like him. Some might call that ungratefulness; Atsumu calls it honesty. 

Atsumu wishes he could be blatantly honest with the three girls who have ensnared him and have done nothing except coo and demand autographs for the past three minutes, but he’d only wind up saying something that Kita would chide him for later. He just wants to wade through the sea of bimbos and make it back to the rest of his team so that he can warm up before the match.

That’s when something clever hatches in the mind of Miya Atsumu. False, but clever; a proper scheme to get away from these girls and possibly have them off his back for the remainder of the season. 

“Ah, ladies,” Atsumu says, “sorry but I gotta get goin’. Meetin’ up with my boyfriend before the game gets started.” 

This backfires worse than Atsumu could have possibly imagined. Their eyes dewy and shining, the girls press closer to Atsumu, as if their proximity has any weight on the answers to the questions they spout out:

“Whaaaat?”

“Boyfriend?” 

“Miya-senpai, who is he?”

Atsumu takes a step backward, unable to prevent the twitch in his eye. Now he’s stuck with these broads  _ and  _ he has to explain himself. 

What would be good publicity? It’s sure to start spreading in the bleachers and to the staff and crews that Atsumu is seeing someone, even though he absolutely isn’t. Who would be so outlandish that nobody would believe him and just ignore the rumor? 

Atsumu’s eyes then snag on a flash of orange in the distance. He surmises quickly that the color belongs to a Karasuno jersey, their opposition today. Next, a crooked wolfish grin takes up residence on Atsumu’s face. 

He’s perfect. 

He’ll do just nicely. 

The distraction and potential heartbreak that has befallen the girls has made them stationary, which allows Atsumu to slip past them without issue or complaint. He himself hardly registers what he’s doing until he’s already laced an arm across the shoulders of none other than Kageyama Tobio. 

Yes, Atsumu’s fated rival. Everyone loves a good forbidden romance, right? Besides, this is a potentially useful situation; now Atsumu can rile Tobio up right before the start of their game  _ and  _ get these girls to back off. Two birds, one stone. 

“Hey, baby boy. Been lookin’ for ya.” Atsumu drawls, blinking half-lidded eyes at Kageyama. For what it’s worth, Kageyama doesn’t react much outside of a blank stare. 

“You...were?” Kageyama asks. 

Atsumu glances toward the girls, who are very much poised in the same spot in order to witness what’s happening, and then back to Kageyama. 

“Just wanna wish ya good luck. I’m not gonna take it easy on ya out there.” Atsumu says. He nudges closer to Kageyama until their shoulders brush. 

Kageyama nods solemnly. “Wouldn’t want anything else.” 

Atsumu takes it a step further, cupping Kageyama’s chin and watching him hungrily. He has to admit, Tobio is certainly a looker, despite being a Goody-Two-Shoes. Those bluebell eyes are especially tempting. 

Before anyone can counteract, Atsumu pulls Kageyama’s face closer and locks lips with him, drinking him in as much as Kageyama’s stiff body language will allow. But then, something happens that Atsumu couldn’t have calculated: Tobio starts to kiss him back. 

Closing his eyes, Kageyama dips his head closer to Atsumu and deepens their connection, eliciting a chorus of gasps and shouts from both the fan girls and Karasuno members alike. Atsumu’s too busy pleasantly enjoying himself to even recall how they became connected in the first place, moaning slightly into Tobio’s mouth when he threads a hand into Atsumu’s hair. 

Atsumu is the one to break the contact once he realizes it’s probably been a little  _ too  _ long, and he sees a panting and flushed Kageyama Tobio before him. Not a bad sight by any stretch of the imagination, but still shocking. 

Kageyama licks his lips only once before he says: “I gotta get out there, and so do you. Pick me up after the game.” 

It’s not a question. 

Kageyama then reaches around to pinch Atsumu’s ass for good measure, maintaining his regular deadpan demeanor all the while, and goes to rejoin his team. 

For the first time in his life, Miya Atsumu is speechless. 


	2. Summer Camp

Kageyama Tobio is fun to play with, in multiple senses. Of course his status as a young volleyball prodigy makes for a good time on the court; Kageyama can practically match every skill that Atsumu himself has, especially when it comes to sets and spikes. But there’s another avenue of playing with Tobio that Atsumu has only recently discovered, one that he’s found he enjoys immensely. 

Tobio is one of those insufferable beauties--ones who walk around never once thinking about their good looks, leaving slews of smitten individuals in their wake. That type normally infuriates Atsumu, who is  _ very  _ well aware of how handsome he is, but there’s something about Tobio that has him mystified. It starts at how soft and fine his dark hair is and it doesn’t seem to stop until he fills every available slot in Atsumu’s head. 

Atsumu has tried to cast a line several times, offering flirtations in the form of looks, lingering stares, and outright flattery disguised as teasing, but nothing has stuck whatsoever. Still, it’s the thrill of the chase that keeps Atsumu going; normally he doesn’t have to break a sweat to have people wanting him, but with Tobio it’s different. Tobio hardly ever seems to react, which makes Atsumu work for it, which makes Atsumu  _ want  _ it. What started out as a casual summertime crush has begun to crystallize into something stronger, something that Atsumu doesn’t want to relinquish for the life of him. 

The only downside is that the summer camp is quickly dwindling, and Atsumu knows he won’t see Tobio again until their match. He needs to try harder if he’s going to get Tobio to go out with him before everything is said and done.

At least, that was the only downside before…

Atsumu’s noticed it at least four times now. From the tail of his eye, he can see another first year gawking at Tobio. It’s hard not to, what with how precise and sharp Tobio’s sets are, but Atsumu doesn’t like the look in the guy’s eye. It’s too similar to how Atsumu feels himself sizing up Tobio, and it’ll be a cold day in hell that Miya Atsumu loses out to some first year whose name he doesn’t even know. 

Atsumu doesn’t let this affect his playing--he has a reputation to upkeep and an oblivious setter to impress--but that doesn’t mean he isn’t on alert, especially since he and Tobio are now playing on the same team. He nearly rolls his ankle though when he hears the guy and Tobio exchange a high five, the guy praising him for his good work. 

“Nice kill, Tobio-kun!”

A first name basis? Is that where the two of them are at? Here Atsumu thought he was the only one to enact such things. Maybe there’s been somebody else vying for Tobio’s affections this whole time. 

The thought alone ignites a very unwelcome heat in the pit of Atsumu’s stomach. He has half a mind to march over there right now and ask Tobio out in front of his teammate, just to see how the guy reacts. 

He doesn’t do it, but he could. 

Suddenly it’s time for Atsumu to serve, something that he was amiss to until Sakusa called his name and sent the ball in his direction. Atsumu bounces the ball against the linoleum floor and marches to his spot out of bounds. He knows he should be paying attention to the game right now, he knows he owes it to his team to hone everything he has on his shot, but he spares a glance over to the other court anyway. What he witnesses is, admittedly, a disaster. 

What’s-His-Name isn’t looking where he’s running, moron that he is, and he careens directly into Tobio. The two of them grunt in unison as they topple to the floor, Kageyama spread eagle style while What’s-His-Name catches himself by splaying out his hands. The guy is suspended directly over Tobio, Shojo-like; all they need is an accompanying blush that results in the two of them kissing. 

Atsumu snarls as he grips the volleyball tighter. 

“Miya-san? You okay?” 

“Serve the ball!” 

Atsumu ignores his teammates. He ignores the ongoing game. He ignores everything else except the guy who’s currently semi-flopped on top of the boy Atsumu wants more than anyone else. 

Atsumu launches the ball in the air, prepared to hit it as usual in the direction of the opposing team, but there’s only one rival Atsumu cares about right now. Instead, Atsumu slaps the ball at an angle, projecting it sidelong until it perfectly whacks What’s-His-Name in the back, causing him to roll over from the impact and squawk in surprise. 

“Oops, sorry ‘bout that! Dunno what I was tryin’ to do!” Atsumu calls in pseudo-apology. Meanwhile, Tobio is watching him with widened eyes. 

Exactly where his eyes belong, right on Atsumu. 


	3. Touch

He’s got Atsumu backed against the lockers, a twisted sensual smirk upon Atsumu’s face. Kageyama holds him there with an outstretched hand, feeling the heat radiating off of Atsumu’s chest and the sensation of him breathing in and out. Shockingly, Atsumu is quiet, stunned into silence at Kageyama’s forcefulness. 

Yes, even the staunch Kageyama Tobio can reach his limits. Atsumu Miya knows not only how to push him to said limits but to drag him at least three yards past. Kageyama wants nothing more than to bruisingly kiss that smile off his mouth. 

“Ah,” Atsumu rasps, “whatcha doin’, Tobio-kun?” 

The smirk has yet to vacate Atsumu’s face, which means he knows the answer to his query. Kageyama rolls his eyes and presses closer, inciting the smallest spark of red across Atsumu’s cheeks. That feels like a victory. 

“You know.”

Kageyama’s hand starts to move southward against Atsumu’s jersey, and Atsumu cannot suppress the skip in his breathing as he chokes out: 

“Whaddya mean?” 

Kageyama doesn’t dignify it with a response at first. He closes the remaining gap between the two of them by latching his mouth onto the exposed flesh of Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu mewls as Kageyama lightly bites down and begins suckling the tender skin, ensuring that he will leave a mark in his wake. 

There’s a rapping sound as the remainder of Atsumu’s backside collides with the metal lockers behind him, which causes Kageyama to look up only once. What he sees is glorious: Miya Atsumu, for one time in his life, vulnerable, without the upper hand. He’s peering down at Kageyama with widened eyes and parted lips, trying to anticipate whatever’s coming next. 

Now it’s Kageyama’s turn to smirk. 

Kageyama kisses a trail up Atsumu’s neck and toward the shell of his ear, whispering hotly:

“You know what this is for. All game long, the way you were looking at me. You wanted to trip me up by being coy.” 

Atsumu shakes his head and grasps Kageyama by the chin, though only to lock eyes. 

“I wanted  _ you _ , that’s all.” He says honestly. 

Kageyama believes him, for better or for worse, but he can’t deny the simmering desire he’s had stoking inside of him all afternoon, begging for release. 

“After I have you first,” Kageyama says sternly. He rakes a hand underneath Atsumu’s shirt while the other comes to rest against his crotch. Atsumu’s eyes are so darkened with lust that Kageyama’s surprised he can still see through them. 

“Tobio…” 

Kageyama palms Atsumu through his shorts, kneading against him with the heel of his hand. Meanwhile, his other hand is occupied with tracing the bumps of Atsumu’s abs, relishing in the feel of him. Atsumu’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Just do what you did for the whole game; focus only on  _ me _ .” Kageyama instructs. 

“I didn’t lose focus on my ga-” Atsumu is cut off by Kageyama’s mouth enveloping his, their tongues lacing together within seconds. Atsumu moans into Kageyama’s mouth as Kageyama continues to cup Atsumu’s dick through the fabric of his shorts. 

Soon enough Kageyama tugs at the elastic waistband of Atsumu’s shorts and plunges his hand into the confines, wrapping it around Atsumu’s hardened dick. Atsumu physically nudges his face away from Kageyama’s when Kageyama begins to jerk him off proper, his hand coursing and pumping Atsumu up and down. 

“Tobio...fuck…” Atsumu pants. 

Kageyama feels himself hardening just at the noises Atsumu is making, all pants and whines and coos. It’s so good to have Atsumu be the needy one for a change. 

Kageyama starts to thumb Atsumu’s head, and Atsumu stiffens completely in Kageyama’s hold. 

“Poor ‘Tsumu, I didn’t know you wanted me this bad. I’m here now, baby.” Kageyama says. He’s no longer sure who’s operating him, who’s allowing such crass and sultry language to flow through him, but he prays it never stops. Miya Atsumu is turning to literal putty in his hands. 

Atsumu leans his head down, and it comes to rest against Kageyama’s shoulder when his unoccupied hand guides him there. Kageyama nuzzles against Atsumu gently, ensuring that he’s going to take care of him. Just a little bit longer. 

Kageyama increases the speed at which his hand slides along Atsumu’s shaft, up and down and down and up so fast that he’s starting to cramp up. Atsumu, in the interim, agonizes over the warm buildup in his body, if his groans and gasps are anything to go by. 

“Tobio.”

“Yes?” 

“I’m-”

Kageyama can feel it, the steady wetting of his hand as the precum arrives at Atsumu’s tip. Kageyama coaxes the process on, fingering Atsumu’s tip and stroking him all at once. He isn’t going to last much longer. 

“Fuck!” Atsumu throws his head back, his face completely flushed, as it whacks against the locker. Kageyama almost feels sorry about that, save for the fact that Atsumu probably can’t feel it what with the oncoming climax. 

“Let it happen, baby. I’ve got you.” Kageyama says, and no sooner does he than he feels his hand become completely coated in Atsumu’s release. By the time Kageyama retracts his hand, he’s successfully smeared both himself and part of Atsumu’s torso in Atsumu’s cum, not that Kageyama minds. He begins to lap up Atsumu’s cum almost animalistically, eyeing Atsumu all the while. 

“Didn’t know ya had that in ya, Tobio.” Atsumu says once he’s regulated his breathing again. 

“Yes you did.” Kageyama says. 

“Hmm?” 

“You knew I had it in me. It’s what makes you want me so bad.” Kageyama declares. Atsumu scoffs and shakes his head, though he doesn’t disagree. 

“So now what?” Atsumu asks. He tries to move aside, but Kageyama urges him back in place, both hands shifting him back to his spot against the locker. Before Atsumu can protest, Kageyama grinds against him, his dick rubbing in just the right away against Atsumu’s thigh. 

“You’re not done taking care of what you started.” Kageyama says. 

The smirk returns to Atsumu’s face. 


	4. Future

“Nara-chaaaan, it’s okay. It’s just me!” Atsumu coos at the infant in his arms. He’s tried everything from singing (off-key), to bouncing her, to patting her back and kissing her, but the poor thing will not cease her crying. He’d been the one to volunteer to get the baby since Tobio has practice early in the morning, but Atsumu doesn’t seem to be doing much good. Odds are, Tobio’s still awake. 

As if to fulfill this thought, Tobio comes trudging into the room, rubbing at his eyes. He asks, “She okay?” 

Atsumu frowns, both because of the baby burrowing herself against him and crying and the fact that his husband got up anyway. 

“Dunno what’s wrong with her.” Atsumu says.    
  


Tobio yawns and stretches out his arms. “Give her to me.” 

Atsumu complies, passing their fussy child over to Tobio. She looks so tiny cradled in the expanse of Tobio’s sculpted arms, and even though it’s 4am and Atsumu’s seen this exact thing multiple times, he still thinks it’s incredibly sexy. Fatherhood looks great on Miya Tobio. 

“What’s the matter, mini? What’s got you all upset?” Tobio murmurs to the baby. Even as he begins to enact the same technique that Atsumu was using, Atsumu finds that she’s taking more of a liking to it from Tobio. 

Tobio nuzzles his cheek against Nara’s thin, raven-colored locks, and the baby reciprocates at once, halting her tears and rubbing her face into Tobio’s neck. Her chubby little hand, meanwhile, has managed to secure a fistful of Tobio’s shirt. He couldn’t let go of her even if he wanted to. 

“That’s my girl. You just wanted attention, huh? You’re just like your Papa.” Tobio says, winking pointedly at a very scandalized-looking Atsumu. 

“I can’t believe it,” Atsumu says, “she likes you better than me!” 

Tobio scoffs. “What?” 

Atsumu gestures to Nara, who curls against Tobio and gurgles pleasantly.

“She stopped crying once you held her. I was holding her the exact same way and got nothing in response, then you come in and she’s perfectly fine.” 

Tobio shrugs. “So what? It’s not like this is a recurring thing.” 

Atsumu sighs in defeat. “Actually, it is. I can never get her to calm down these days, but you take to her so naturally. You’re better at this than I am.” 

Tobio crosses over to his husband and cups a hand against his cheek. When Atsumu looks at Tobio with pitiful eyes, Tobio smiles tiredly at him. 

“This isn’t a competition; this is us trying to raise our daughter. Kids go through phases I’m pretty sure, so even if she fusses around you now, it’s not going to last. She already knows you love her a lot.” 

Atsumu wants to feel pissed off at how eloquently Tobio is able to speak at such an ungodly hour, but he’s too busy staring lovingly at his family, thinking about how lucky he is to be in this nursery with them. Nara glances over at him with her big doe eyes--brown like his own, because Tobio insisted on Atsumu fathering her--and warmth blooms in his chest.

“Yeah, guess you’re right babe. She’ll come around.” Atsumu agrees. 

Tobio nods and presses a finger to his lips as Nara’s eyelids flutter shut. Gently, he replaces her in her crib and tugs her blanket overtop of her. Relief floods through Atsumu at the knowledge that their daughter is back to sleep, even if she’ll be up again in a matter of hours. 

Atsumu tiptoes over to the crib beside Tobio, and the two of them wordlessly observe the gentle rising and falling of Nara’s chest as she slumbers. Tobio leans into Atsumu, who strings an arm over his shoulder. 

“She’s cutest when she’s quiet.” Tobio whispers, and Atsumu chuckles. 

“I think she’s always cute, but that’s probably ‘cause she’s mine. I could never make ugly kids. Don’t have it in me.” Atsumu says, which earns him an eye roll from Tobio. 

“Time to go back to bed, handsome. I wanna have energy for practice tomorrow.” Tobio says, untangling himself from Atsumu. He saunters toward the doorframe in his dazed state, assuming that Atsumu is trailing right behind him. 

Atsumu lingers only for a moment, just long enough to lean down and press a kiss to Nara’s forehead. He whispers:

“Remember: Papa ‘Tsum is your favorite. Goodnight, mini.” 

Atsumu then makes his precise, silent-as-possible exit. 


	5. Tear

The second Tobio went down, Atsumu had leapt from his seat. If Tobio yelped from pain or alarm, Atsumu didn’t hear it; not over the sound of his own screams. 

  
Atsumu darted toward the court in an instant, evading the hushed crowd and anyone who tried to get in his way. 

“Tobio?” Atsumu shouted. 

Tobio was conscious, but he was hurting. His eyes were clamped shut and he was gripping his ankle, lying on the floor in a fetal position. Perspiration was dotting his forehead, though Atsumu feared it was more from his body’s reaction to the pain than from overexertion. 

“Tobio!”

\---------

There are different words for it: a tearing of a ligament, a sprained ankle. Either way, Tobio is out for the rest of the season. He’s anything but pleased with this as the doctor delivers this news unto him. Atsumu bites his bottom lip, dwelling on how much this healing period is going to be a dagger in Tobio; volleyball means so much to him. Atsumu isn’t sure his passion for the sport meets Tobio’s halfway, but even he would be devastated with this injury. 

Tobio has one hand curled tightly into a fist, which he slams angrily against the surface of his hospital bed. Atsumu, sitting to the side of him, can naturally feel the pulsation, and it makes him frown at his boyfriend. 

“There’s no specific timeframe for a sprained ankle to heal, but we’re going to estimate around five weeks for you.” The doctor says, her voice entirely neutral. She looks at Tobio and Atsumu only once before scribbling something down in a manila chart. She then adds:

“We’re going to prescribe you some anti-inflammatory medication and give you a splint. We’d also like to have you take on some physical therapy in a few weeks, since you’re an athlete.” 

Tobio simply nods, words apparently failing him. Atsumu speaks up, not wanting her diagnosis to go unaddressed. 

“We understand. Thanks, doc.” 

The doctor offers a cautious smile. “You’re going to be right again soon, I promise. It’s just going to take some time and a lot of rest.” 

Tobio wets his lips and says morosely: “Thanks.” 

The doctor excuses herself and says that Tobio’s prescription will be ready for him at registration, but that they can take their time leaving. She’s then gone almost as quickly as she arrived. 

Once Atsumu and Tobio have the room to themselves, Atsumu brings Tobio into a sidelong hug. He presses a kiss into Tobio’s hair and rubs his cheek against his skull, savoring the scent of him. 

“Ya scared me pretty good, asshole.” Atsumu says. 

“Trust me,” Tobio says deadpan, “it wasn’t on purpose.” 

Atsumu squeezes Tobio tighter. “I know.” 

“Can’t believe I can’t come back to the Adlers until the Fall.” 

Tobio sounds so close to the verge of tears that Atsumu can feel his own strength waning, but he can’t allow that. He’s really going to have to be there for Tobio in the oncoming weeks.

“It’s for your health, baby. So ya can get back on the team and play like the perfect little prodigy ya always are.” Atsumu says. He feels Tobio’s shoulders lift when he laughs. 

“I’m gonna be unbearable for the next few weeks without volleyball. Sorry you’ll have to deal with that.” Tobio admits, patting his leg for emphasis. 

Atsumu clicks his tongue, his eyes roving southward. “That’s okay, I’ll find plenty’a ways to keep ya busy.” When his hand starts to travel past Tobio’s hips, Tobio catches him by the wrist. 

“Not in the hospital, c’mon.” 

Atsumu acquiesces and draws his hand back, though he makes a point to nip at Kageyama’s ear before he pulls away. 

“Look at it this way,” Atsumu says, “now I’ve got ya all to myself.” 

“And I won’t have as much of a conflicting schedule so I can come to your games.” Tobio says. 

Atsumu winks. “My hobbling little cheerleader.” 

Tobio takes the pillow from behind his head to chuck it full force at Atsumu. 

“Nevermind, I’m staying home.” 


	6. Season/Open Prompt

Atsumu always pictured himself getting married in the autumn. There was always something so charming about it, the waning yellow husk of the year, that brought Atsumu comfort. When Atsumu had suggested they plan the date for late September, Tobio hadn’t argued; he agreed that it would be a lovely time of year for the ceremony. Even now, as Atsumu walks anxious circles around the venue space, he’s enraptured by the saturated reds and browns of the treetops. 

Atsumu clenches and unclenches his hands, unsure of what to do with them. Nothing he's tried to do has quelled this skittish energy he’s had all morning. Of course he’d assumed he would have a case of the nerves on his wedding day, but he never imagined it’d get this fierce; Atsumu has never held a fear for performing before, but then he’s also never been married before. 

He misses Tobio, the only person other besides Osamu who knows how to calm him down. Unfortunately, Tobio’s been quite adamant about sticking to the ‘No seeing your spouse until the ceremony’ tradition, which Atsumu respects even if he somewhat hates it. They’re two men getting married--what the fuck should they care about tradition? 

He should probably head back inside to find Osamu, whom he all but sprinted away from when the flower arrangements arrived. As per usual, Atsumu was allowing his twin to pick up his slack, something that’s sure to be added to the Best Man speech if it’s not already a notation. 

Atsumu exhales, scraping a hand into his blonde hair. This isn’t going to be anything new, just a little ceremony with Tobio...the love of his life...who will be legally and officially bound to him in a show of their mutual affection…

“Fuck.” Atsumu sighs. 

He rounds the corner of the building, deciding he needs to add a little more space between himself and the entrance. He walks adjacent to several windows, ones that, when peered through, reveal the reception space that all the guests will be ushered into after everything is said and done. It looks well-decorated from Atsumu’s perspective, though he couldn’t give less of a shit when it came down to things. He’d marry Kageyama Tobio in a dirty alleyway if the results were the same. 

And yet, he knows that Tobio deserves this: a proper ceremony, a chance for a celebration among their friends and loved ones. He’s happy to go through it all for him, and then some. 

Atsumu passes the reception hall and he skids to a stop when he catches something unforeseen on the edge of his periphery: someone sitting in front of a mirror, the black and white of their tuxedo alerting Atsumu at once. 

He’s standing outside of Tobio’s dressing room. 

He wants to look away; he  _ ought  _ to look away for privacy and tradition’s sake, but fuck it, Atsumu’s seen Tobio wearing much less. He squints, unable to make out much save for the general bodice of the tuxedo and the bluish glint of Tobio’s hair in the sunlight. 

Atsumu purses his lips and kicks a foot against the ground, eventually dislodging a pebble. He knows what he’s going to do before he even bends down. 

Securing the pebble in his hand, Atsumu throws it at full speed against the window to Tobio’s room. The pebble bounces off the glass and produces a light ‘thunk’, as desired. Atsumu feels his heart knocking all the way up in his throat as he notices movement inside Tobio’s room. 

When Tobio opens the window, he blinks wide eyed at Atsumu. Then, clarity dawns on him, and he clasps his eyes shut. 

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to see me!” Tobio chides. 

Atsumu has to wet his lips just to speak. “Had to see you.” 

“Why?” Tobio still won’t look at him, and scarlet begins to surge across his cheeks. That, in addition to how well-tailored his suit is, fill Atsumu with admiration. He made the right choice in coming to see Tobio, and an even better choice that night he got down on one knee. 

“Missed ya. Got nervous.” Atsumu says lightly. 

Tobio perks his eyes open slowly. “Do you not want to get married?” 

Atsumu chuckles and bats the thought away with his hand. “Baby boy, I’d marry ya right now if I could.” 

Tobio’s eyes shine momentarily. The blush on face face deepens as he says: 

“Well, not too long now.” 

“True,” Atsumu says, “I’ve waited this long. ‘Nother hour won’t hurt.” 

“Will you be okay?” Tobio asks. 

Atsumu smiles slyly. “Maybe if you kiss me it’d give me some courage.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes. 

“You broke the rules; you don’t deserve a reward.” 

“Please,” Atsumu says, pursing his lips comically for good measure. 

Tobio shakes his head, muttering to himself about how he can’t believe this is the man he’s marrying. Atsumu would almost be sad about it if Tobio didn’t indulge him seconds later, blowing a kiss in his general direction. 

“Thanks for coming to court me at my window, now go. No more seeing me until the ceremony.” Tobio says, effectively ending the conversation by shutting the window. Atsumu smiles to himself and turns on his heel, hoping to find his twin somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be engaging with Atsukage week! I just adore this little rarepair. Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greywarene) if you ever wanna chat about Atsukags or Haikyuu in general!


End file.
